


She's Gotta Have It

by LarielRomeniel



Series: The Waiting Room [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenges of pregnancy cravings. CaptainCanary AU, where "Destiny" happened but got fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Gotta Have It

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic inspired by the "Happy Prompts" list at lot_fans.livejournal.com. (Please come join us there; we're looking for all kinds of fan works!) The prompt for this was "Hot Fudge Sundae."
> 
> Thanks to Jael for the beta!
> 
> The characters (except two) belong to DC Entertainment.

When Sara was pregnant with Mickey, her cravings were simple. She just wanted French fries from Big Belly Burger.

With lots of salt and ketchup.

The tough part was when those cravings struck: typically around two or three in the morning. The closest Big Belly Burger _was_ a 24-hour joint, but the late-night demands were taking a toll on him.

Just once, Len tried anticipating Sara, buying a bag of fries on the way home after some late-night metahuman ass-kicking with Team Flash. But when she actually wanted the fries about two hours later, they had turned into hard, greasy little sticks of potato that turned his stomach as he looked at them. There was no way he would give them to Sara. 

The graveyard shift manager just smiled when Len dragged himself into the restaurant that night, and gave the expectant father a number so he could phone in his orders and have them ready the moment he walked in. “I’ve been there,” the man said with a grin.

When she was pregnant with Laurel, Sara’s cravings went from salty to spicy. (And Len wondered what that might bode for his daughter’s future.) Sara wanted chicken curry, but not just any chicken curry, of course. It was something called “Kholhapuri Chicken” and of course, it couldn’t be found anywhere near their home in Central City.

Nor in Keystone City.

Only in Sara’s hometown. Six hundred miles away.

Lucky thing he knew a speedster willing to make the trip at a moment’s notice. (Even if Barry did laugh at him every time. Fortunately, those cravings didn’t last too long.)

For this third go-around, Sara wanted sweet. And yes, a specific sweet. Hot fudge sundaes. And yes, a specific hot fudge, from an ice cream parlor chain that was Sara’s favorite as a child.

Problem was, Uncle Billy’s Old-Time Ice Cream Parlor had gone out of business a decade ago.

Lucky thing Len knew someone with a time ship, who happened to be sympathetic to the needs of an expectant father (read: wouldn’t laugh at him). Who was willing to bail Len out when he got arrested for counterfeiting after trying to use 2015 currency to pay for half a dozen jars of hot fudge in 2005.

(Len could only plead lack of sleep for missing that detail. Raising kids was sometimes tougher than fighting crime.)

Rip also picked up a dozen jars of the hot fudge. With the correct currency.

Almost as important… the Time Master promised to _never_ tell Sara.

But the twinkle in Rip’s eyes told Len that he wouldn’t be living this one down any time soon.


End file.
